


Irresistable

by alliaskofyou



Series: Wreck Lance 2k18 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Lotor walks in on Lance.





	Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third day (masturbation) of WreckLance2k18

“Nngh.” Lance’s releases a breathy moan as he glides the dildo inside of him. It brushes his prostate, a gentle nudge, and he shivers, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. 

 

He knows he shouldn’t be having these kinds of thoughts about their enemy, even if he is technically on their side now. He aches for Lotor. He wants him to pin his hands above him, pull his hair, suck and nip at his neck, and hold his hips in a tight grip as he mercilessly fucks Lance against the wall. 

 

Lance gasps at the thought and pulls the fake cock out just to thrust it back in. He lets loose a strangled moan as it collides with where he needs it most. He reaches for the remote and turns up the vibration level. His toes curl at the increase and he grips his hair tight, pulling to orient himself to the present, to the slick slide of the toy. 

 

He releases his hold on it and runs his hand down the length of his chest. His fingers are feather-like as they press into his skin, twirling around his nipple. He pinches softly and his hips buck. He wraps his hand around his dick and shudders. Lost in the sensations, Lance doesn’t notice the door to his room open, but he does hear a strangled noise.

 

His heart stops in his chest as the doors close behind Lotor. He refuses to meet yellow eyes and instead tries to sit up, but halts as the dildo pushes harshly against his prostate. He moans, loud, and falls back against the bed. He reaches to remove the toy, face burning bright along with the shame building in his chest, but a hand catches his wrist with a soft and raspy, “don’t.”

 

Lance’s eyes flicker to Lotor’s. He's uncertain, afraid, and definitely aroused. Lotor senses his fear and brushes a hand into Lance’s hair. Lance leans into the touch and whispers brokenly, “please.”

 

Lotor’s eyes darken, his pupils dilating. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, Lance. Wanted you.”

 

Lance whines and reaches out for Lotor, but Lotor steps back. Lance whines again. 

 

“Shhh.” Lotor consoles him and brings a chair to the edge of the bed. “I’ve waited long, but you before me like this, dripping, aching, is far too good of an opportunity to miss.” He pulls the remote out of Lance’s grasp.

 

Lance shudders as Lotor turns up the notch. “I want to see you come  _ undone _ ,” Lotor growls.

 

Lance keens, and grips the sheets.

 

“Touch yourself,” Lotor murmurs, turning up the notch again. 

 

Lance eagerly complies, stroking himself. He’s hard, dripping, a puddle of precome pooling on his stomach. He runs a finger through it and brings it to his lips and sucks, eyes watching Lotor as he does so.

 

Lotor releases a choked grunt and unzips his suit. He stands, sliding out of it, and Lance finds himself reaching out to him, barely touching his hips when Lotor turns up the vibrator once more. 

 

“Behave,” Lotor whispers but it’s strong and certain, warning Lance that he’ll be punished if he doesn’t obey. Something inside Lance whispers that he wants to be punished, but he pushes it away for another time because, right now, Lotor is stroking himself and Lance is entranced. 

 

He expected Lotor’s cock to be close to a human’s, and he’s not wrong, but there are some definite differences. The first being it’s purple. The second, it’s massive. The third, and probably the most important, it has ridges, pieces of flesh that look soft and that curl against Lotor’s cock as he runs his hand down the length. Lance desperately wants it in his mouth and opens to indicate this to Lotor.  

 

Lotor chuckles and rubs his hand through Lance’s hair. “Maybe next time, darling.”

 

Lance’s heart flutters at the endearment and his cock leaks at the thought of more times like this. Lotor must notice his fading presence; he turns up the toy to the highest level. It vibrates, pulsating inside Lance with an unbearable, wonderful ferocity that leaves Lance whimpering. He looks to Lotor for relief.

 

Lotor hums and stands. He leans down and presses his lips to Lance. Lance groans and grabs a handful of Lotor’s hair, pulling him closer. He hears a sharp growl and worries that he’s gone too far, but Lotor whispers “do that again.” 

 

He tugs once more and their lips collide, sliding, hot and wet, against each other. Lotor sucks Lance’s bottom lip into his mouth and pulls, nipping at the flesh. Lance hums and pulls out of Lotor’s grasp long enough to wrap his hand around Lotor. Lotor breathes, a sharp burst of air, against Lance’s lips as Lance’s hand glides. Lotor attacks Lance’s neck, sucking harshly then tracing his tongue, with soft gentle strokes, against the raised skin. 

 

He appears over Lance’s face once more, gripping his cock. Lance groans and buries his face in the juncture of his neck. Lotor presses his lips to Lance’s ear. “Come for me.”

 

Time slows as Lance lets go, coating his stomach and Lotor’s side. Lotor’s name leaves his lips and he can feel Lotor smile against his face. The smile quickly transforms to an open-mouthed groan as he releases. 

 

Lance falls, weightless and sated, back into the mattress. He vaguely hears the sound of water. A warm cloth cleans his stomach and a gentle hand removes the toy. Lance whimpers at the loss and his oversensitivity and is met with a soft press of lips. 

 

“Sleep.”

 

He panics, knowing Lotor is going to leave. He grabs Lotor’s wrist and pulls. Lotor turns around with a stumble. 

 

“Stay.”

 

He fears for Lotor’s reaction and frowns at the removal of Lotor’s touch until he feels a body press up against his. He can feel Lotor’s awkwardness as if he’s never stayed after sex before, so Lance curls into his chest. He grabs Lotor’s arm and wraps it around his waist. Lotor tenses, his body tight and coiled, ready to flee, but when Lance sighs happily and kisses Lotor’s collarbone, the tension leaves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
